bleach_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
How To Roleplay
This is a guide on how to role play on this wiki. Player Card When you start role playing on this wiki, you will create a player card. It will contain all your information about your character. Including race, power, name, gender and stats. A description of the various fields and stats is found below. * Name: This is, naturally, your characters' name. * Gender: Your characters' physical gender. Usually male or female, though genderless and other options are available if the user is so inclined. This affects who you can fuse with. * Race: What species your character is, and if they are a half-breed. * Level: Your characters' level. Determines what you get upon leveling up, how much EXP it takes to level up. You start at Level 0. * EXP: How much EXP your character has. EXP is cumulative across all levels, and is not reset. You start at 0/500 EXP, and when you gain 500 EXP and level up, you will have 500/1,800 EXP, and so and so on. * Health: How much damage you can take before you die. Health has two values - Current Health and Maximum Health. Current Health persists between battles, but can be restored via healing items in the shop or at the Hospital. Maximum health is, quite simply, the maximum possible value for your Current Health. Upon leveling up, your health is fully restored. You start with 1,000 Current and Maximum Health. * Speed: This is used to determine whether or not your attacks hit. To determine whether an attack hits, a random number generator such as this one is used. The minimum value is set to 1, and the maximum value is set to the sum of your speed, and your targets' speed. If the result from the random number generator is equal to or less than your speed, the attack hits. Your starting speed is determined by your race. * Strength: This determines how much damage your attacks deal. The amount of damage an attack will deal can be found on this page. Your starting strength is determined by your race. * Stamina: How much Stamina your character has. The amount of Stamina an attack costs can be found on the previously-linked Fighting Guidelines page. If you run out of Stamina during a battle, you will immediately be knocked out of all non-permanent transformations, and have the option of either having your Speed be set to 0 during your opponents' turn, or skipping your next turn. If you use an attack and don't have the Stamina for it, the attack will automatically miss and your Stamina will be set to 0. You start with 500 maximum Stamina. * Yen: How much money your character has. You gain Yen via leveling up, working at shops, or by rewards from either achievements or other wiki activities. You can spend Yen at various shops on the wiki. You start with 1,000 Yen. * Kidō Level: Your character has a Kidō level, separate from their actual level, for determining how many techniques of that skill they can use per round. You can cast a number of techniques up to your Kidō Level per round, as long as you have the Rush Count. * Kidō EXP: How much Kidō EXP your character has. Used to determine when you level up your Kidō Level. You start with 0/500 Kidō EXP. * Zanjutsu Level: Your character has a Zanjutsu level, separate from their actual level, for determining how many techniques of that skill they can use per round. You can cast a number of techniques up to your Zanjutsu Level per round, as long as you have the Rush Count. * Zanjutsu EXP: How much Zanjutsu EXP your character has. Used to determine when you level up your Zanjutsu Level. You start with 0/500 Zanjutsu EXP. * Hakuda Level: Your character has a Hakuda level, separate from their actual level, for determining how many techniques of that skill they can use per round. You can cast a number of techniques up to your Hakuda Level per round, as long as you have the Rush Count. * Hakuda EXP: How much Hakuda EXP your character has. Used to determine when you level up your Hakuda Level. You start with 0/500 Hakuda EXP. You should update your Player Card any time your stats are altered in some way, outside of a fight, or request that someone else do it for you. EXP Points and Leveling Up EXP points are short for EXPerience points, and you earn them regularly. These points are what levels your character up and make them stronger. One of the most popular ways of earning these points are by training, and you train by putting your character’s name in any training slot on this wiki. Note that all Training Grounds have 4 slots. Do not add any more. You can also earn EXP points for various other things. For team battles, every character on a team gains EXP equal to one third the damage their team dealt to the enemy team, again, round down if it comes out as a decimal. Whenever you reach a certain amount of EXP points, you will level up. Several of your stats will increase. For a list of how much EXP it takes to get to a new level, please see this link. * Levels 1-5: +2 Speed and Strength, +4,000 Health, +1,000 Yen * Levels 6-25: +5 Speed and Strength, +10,000 Health, +1,500 Yen * Levels 26-50: Level-Ups branch off into different races: ** Soul Reapers: +6 Speed, +6 Strength, + 22,000 Health, +10,000 Yen ** Fullbringer: +4 Speed, +8 Strength, +18,000 Health, +9,000 Yen ** Quincy: +8 Speed, +4 Strength, +20,000 Health, +7,000 Yen ** Hollow: +5 Speed +7 Strength, +30,000 Health, +5,000 Yen ** Half-Breeds: Choose from parent races. * Levels 51-75: ** Soul Reapers: +12 Speed, +12 Strength, +44,000 Heath, +20,000 Yen ** Fullbringer: +8 Speed, +16 Strength, +36,000 Health, +18,000 Yen ** Quincy: +16 Speed, +8 Strength, +40,000 Health, +14,000 Yen ** Hollow: +10 Speed, +14 Strength, +60,000 Health, +10,000 Yen ** Half-Breeds: Choose from parent races. * Levels 76-100: ** Soul Reapers: +18 Speed, +18 Strength, +66,000 Health, +30,000 Yen ** Fullbringer: +12 Speed, +24 Strength, +54,000 Health, +27,000 Yen ** Quincy: +24 Speed, +12 Strength, +60,000 Health, +21,000 Yen ** Hollow: +15 Speed, +21 Strength, +90,000 Health, +15,000 Yen ** Half-Breeds: Choose from parent races. Roleplaying Roleplaying here can be considered similar to writing a book - you essentially narrate what your character is doing. All roleplaying on this wiki is done on pages on the wiki itself, and not on chat or the forums. Please make sure to only describe your own characters' thoughts, actions, speech, etc. unless you have permission from the user(s) you are roleplaying with. Yen, Shops and the Hospital The various shops around the wiki allow you to acquire new items, or in the case of the Realm Trading Corps, your own Realm or plane of existance for you to develop. Of course, hardly anything in life is free. The Hospital allows you to either restore health at an extremely rapid rate, or if the character is a Quincy and has used an ability that seals the body of Spiritual Energy, the character can rest within a Resting Bed to recover and ragin the ability to fight. Yen is used as currency. You gain Yen either as rewards, from leveling up, or from working at a Work Station. You can only have one character working at a time. In Conclusion Role-playing here is different, and it may take some getting used to, but in the end, you see a virtual world here with many role-players, and a nice community, begging for you to join in the fun. See ya 'round!